Es mīlu tevi nav, nav
by Fiammetta Loptr
Summary: Cuando tratas de negar algo que sientes es mucho pero, terminas lastimandote a ti mismo, pero que hacer si no es lo correcto?... o al menos eso es lo que crees. Ok... por un error tonto la borre sin querer ;n; el rate T es por el lemon que vendra 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bueno para comenzar los personajes de Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecen, ya que si asi fuera haria que "casi" todos los paises hicieran orgia bacanal con Raivis =~=UU ok ...no, era una "broma" ... anyways los personajes de APH pertenecen a :HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**N.A.: espero que les guste, OMG estoy escribiendo de nuevo de siglos!!! OAO!!!**

**Raivis: =~= pe-pero...si roleas en los foros....y me ... usas =.=UU, eso ta-tambien es escribir .... y adem-**

**Xic: -le tapa la boca- Jajajaja!!! ^¬^UU... que dices .... ¬~¬U... me has hecho ver como una pervertida con eso de "me usas" T¬T**

**Oks ya mucho chattering XDD comenten!!! acepto todo!! criticas constructivas y .. las tipo ruski(destructivas) tambien XDD **

* * *

**Es mīlu tevi nav, nav**

La mañana asomaba, mientras se revolvía entre sus sabanas, en busca de más calor entre ellas, pero en vano.

Hacía poco se había quedado solo, completamente solo; sus hermanos habían sido capaces de dejarle, pero él, el no había podido. Posibilidad de hacerlo aquella vez, las hubieron, mas no lo hizo, ya que algo en su ser no se lo permitió.

* * *

Miraba la nieve caer por la ventana, se había levantado muy temprano, seguramente el pequeño aun seguiría durmiendo, frunció los labios el ceño; al menos en su habitación podía hacer y actuar como le placiera. Recordó como aquel día Toris se había marchado; hubiera dado más "importancia" al Lithuano de saber que se atrevería a dejarle. Golpeo la pared con el puño, aquel maldito "Cerebrito" también le había dejado, siguiendo los pasos del mayor, pero maldijo aun mas, ya que estos últimos habían incitado, habían logrado hacer que el pequeño también quisiera seguirles.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana, mientras acercaba el rostro al cristal y lo empañaba con su respiración que se filtraba por su bufanda. Como si fuera ayer, se vio a si mismo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba muy sorprendido de ver al menor a punto de salir por la puerta principal, allí afuera sus hermanos le esperaban sonriéndole y animándolo a que lo hiciera de una vez.

* * *

Derrotado ante el hecho de no poder seguir durmiendo, se acomodo de espaldas contra el colchón y miro al techo, sus pensamientos vagaban; había estado a punto de ser libre, pero fue ahí que en el umbral de la puerta se congelo, si, se congelo al sentir una mirada sobre si, se había girado y se encontró con un Iván muy sorprendido, sus ojos se encontraron con los del mayor, pero de una forma diferente, mientras que afuera Toris y Eduard le gritaban que saliera de una vez, al ver a través del umbral a Russia.

* * *

El menor se había girado al sentirle; apoyo la mano sobre el frio cristal y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba al recordar aquel cruce de miradas. Había sentido como si por primera vez le estuviera viendo, no a él como el gran Russia, no como su amo, dueño y señor. Aquellos ojos color lavanda le miraban, miraban a Iván Braginski, fue entonces que aquellos ojos le hicieron sentir una enfermiza calidez en su frio e insensible pecho; sonrió con una pizca de malicia al comprender, que se había enamorado del pequeño, se aparto de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la habitación del menor. Allí se hallaba, frente a la pesada puerta de madera, extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, mas aun así no lo tomo para abrirla, suspiro frustrado y se marcho hacia la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo carmesí, al evocar aquel extraño y especial momento, en el que no vio a Russia, sino que vio a Iván, no como su amo, más bien diviso al hombre detrás de todo lo que antes había sido para él, un dueño, un amo, un maestro al que servir, aquella gran potencia un tanto sádica. Pero ahora veía al hombre, que le observaba algo sorprendido y dolido de verle marcharse, fue cuando supo que no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de dejarle, se había girado para ver a sus hermanos, los cuales le miraban sorprendidos y extrañados, al ver en su rostro una sonrisa triste, acto seguido les había cerrado la puerta en sus caras, ahora se recargaba contra la puerta desde el interior a tiempo que lloraba, mientras que el mayor le observaba anonadado ante lo que este había hecho.

Cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas tembló, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, se había terminado encariñando del ruso, mientras se repetía casi en susurros…..

-No!.... no te amo, no debería…. –

Las lagrimas le mojaron las mejillas, cada vez más, por el hecho de querer negarse a creer lo que había nacido entre ambos, claro que el aun no sabía, que el mayor también sentía algo por el...

* * *

Ok eso fue corto pero es que soy medio flojis =~= ....solo puedo decir que habrá mas!!! y habrá lemon así que por el momento el rate sera K+?XDDD ..... prometo que hará honor a su rate T ...^¬^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bueno para comenzar los personajes de Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecen, pertenecen a :HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

**Debo admitir que me perdí por bastante tiempo y lo siento mucho! OTL el trabajo es una sanguijuela malvada… pero ayuda a conseguir fondos para comprar chucherías divertidas… ok.. erm no XDUU.**

**OwO aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic, aun algo fluff, no obstante comenzando a prepararse el terreno para la futura acción, gracias por los reviews ;w; gente .. son amor!**

Después de que hubiera vuelto a dormir, el letón se vio despertado por una mano ligeramente fría sobre su cabecita coronada de rizos.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio las orbes violetas de la gran potencia sobre si, sin desearlo realmente, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

-R-Russia-san!.. –

Fue la única exclamación que logro articular, seguido de que el mayor le tirase un poco de algunos mechones, haciéndole ligeramente daño, comenzando sus pestañas a mojarse.

¿Que había hecho para molestar al mayor? Su cerebro comenzaba a procesar esa respuesta, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave e infantil voz de Iván, lamentablemente para el menor, con la respuesta que no había encontrado en su mente.

-El pequeño Letonia últimamente ha estado algo perezoso y vago…. Me pregunto si deberé castigarle-

Allí se hallaba el, sentado en el borde de la cama del menor, tirándole un poco los pelos, solo para no perder costumbre, pero también para ocultar lo que sentía por Raivis. Se sentía mal al lastimar a aquella pequeña nación, aquella que había renunciado a una independencia, para quedarse a su lado.

Jamás había visto un gesto tan dulce de un extraño para con él, que el que le regalo el menor cuando cerro aquella puerta en la cara de sus hermanos.

"Ah, Letonia, me enamoras con tu inocente dulzura, tu desbordante bondad y tu suave fragilidad". Pensó el ruso, al ver como las lagrimillas bajaban rebeldes por las níveas curvas de las mejillas ajenas.

-Ru-Russia-san.. n-no lo volveré a hacer!.. di-discúlpeme…. S-s-seré un buen niño-

Gimoteo un poco, intentando que sus rizos fueran liberados de aquella mano enguantada, hubo incluso un momento en el que estaba casi seguro que sería sacado de la calidez de sus sabanas y arrojado contra el suelo, pero últimamente las cosas eran diferentes a lo que cualquiera pensara.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente y parpadeando sorprendido, fue que letonia vio como la mano que antes apresaba sus mechones era sacada del guante de cuero y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

Instintivamente se alejo, yendo a chocar su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama de madera, se agito, ya que creyó que sería golpeado; sintió los suaves dígitos acariciando su mejilla, secando los restos de lagrimas saladas, intentando secar cuidadosamente las pestañas aun empapadas, un calor interior comenzaba a dispersarse por su cuerpo, y en su mente comenzaba a negar de nuevo ese sentimiento que tenia para con Russia.

En un momento aquella mano le daba suaves caricias en su rostro y se sintió morir cuando aquellos dedos algo fríos rozaron con suavidad sus labios parcialmente abiertos, evocando una escena perdida entre las páginas de las novelas románticas que el letón leía.

-La próxima vez no habrá tantas gentilezas pequeño Letonia, lo entiendes… da?-

Intento sonar lo mas frio posible, sin embargo últimamente se le hacía difícil, hubiese querido contenerse, no obstante termino con el rostro demasiado cerca del pequeño, casi a punto de robar un beso de aquellos labios rosas, que tanto gritaban por ser tomados, parpadeo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su respiración chocaba contra la de un agitado menor, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mejillas teñidas de carmín, hubiera podido jurar que oía claramente los retumbantes latidos del letón .

Se miraron por un buen tiempo, aquel silencio era incomodo, lentamente Russia comenzó a alejarse hasta terminar parado, se giro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, no sin antes "medio" amenazar al menor.

-Más vale que en 5 minutos estés en la mesa…. El desayuno está servido.. da?-

Cuando el ruso cerró la puerta tras suyo, apoyo la espalda en la pared contigua al marco de madera, respiraba agitadamente, mientras su propia mano arrugaba sus ropas en un puño a la altura de donde estaba su corazón.

No quería agitarse tanto y menos tan pronto, pero allí se encontraba, había estado a punto de tirarse encima de Raivis y si hubiese sido posible se lo hubiera devorado a besos.

Por otro lado, el pequeño letonia jadeaba algo estático aun en su cama, un calor abrasador estaba prendido en su cuerpo, sollozo, ya que si no hubiera sido porque el ruso se hubiera detenido, el hubiera dejado que el otro lo besara.

Salió de sus pensamientos recordando la amenaza del mayor, si bien no menciono el castigo, no estaba dispuesto a descubrir cuál sería el castigo. Rápidamente se vistió y bajo, cuando llego a la mesa de comedor la sintió tan vacía, era notable la ausencia de las demás naciones que antes vivían allí con ellos, "ellos", así se refería a sus hermanos y al señor Russia, ese era el significado que le había dado a ese termino de referencia.

Al no ver al mayor, no supo si sentarse o que, termino reuniendo valor para ir a espiar a la cocina, encontró a quien buscaba, con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se apoyo en el marco de la puerta ligeramente, viendo como el ruso ultimaba detalles del desayuno.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor nunca había visto a Russia cocinar, era algo extraño, parecía gustarle, no parecía molesto o agitado, es mas podría decirse que tenía un semblante tranquilo, se le quedo espiando un buen tiempo, luego se fue a sentar a la mesa, en espera del otro.

Después de unos minutos más tarde, ingreso el ruso con una bandeja, sonriendo ligeramente al ver la nuca del letón, al criterio de la potencia, el menor no tenía ni la minúscula idea de que estaba detrás de él a unos pocos metros.

-A partir de mañana tendré mucho trabajo por hacer así que deberás hacer el desayuno tu, podrás hacerlo da?-

El menor dio un respingo en su asiento, a lo que Iván le dio una apenada mirada, antes de que la pequeña nación se volteara para responderle, temblando un poco. No mentía, los días que seguirían quizás no dispondría de tiempo libre como para ocuparse de su casa, así que el menor debía ocuparse de esta y todos sus quehaceres.

-Ru-Russia-san… -

Llamo cuando la nación más grande estaba terminando su desayuno, el ruso levanto la mirada esperando a que el otro siguiera hablando; Dios, aquellos ojos parecidos a los suyos lo hacían sentir más indefenso y pequeño de lo que era ya, se ruborizo, ahora tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-I-Ire a comprar l-libros de co-cocina… u-uhm..-

Iván se limpio la boca, terminando su jugo a tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento recogiendo su plato yendo en dirección hacia la cocina, como si no hubiera oído al pequeño, a pesar de su dirección y actitud, se detuvo a un lado de letón, le miro con una sonrisa infantil.

-Estoy seguro que el pequeño Letonia aprenderá mucho de esos libros, ya que no creo que quiera ser castigado por poner enfermo a Russia por cocinar mal da?-

-J-Ja… uh!.. d-d-da!-

Tembló, y se corrigió rápidamente, no sabía si aun le prohibiría hablar su idioma, pero no quería arriesgarse, no ahora que estaba solo con el mayor.

-Jujuju… compra también un libro en ruso, el que quieras…. Hare tiempo para que lo aprendas más a fondo … Моя маленькая Райвис.. da?-

Asintió rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro, por alguna razón Raivis lo sintió tan correcto, que comenzaba a creer que quizás si realmente le sucedían cosas con el ruso, quizás realmente sentía más que un "minúsculo cariño" por Iván.

**Bueno!.. El segundo capítulo después de mucho tiempo ;A; perdón! Prometo que avanzare aun mas para darles el tercero pronto! Los review son amor! *u* y gracias por leer… ahora… las traducciones \o/**

**Моя маленькая Райвис : Mi pequeño Raivis**

**Da: es una afirmación en ruso, como un "Si"**

**Ja: Si en letón**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bueno para comenzar los personajes de Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecen, pertenecen a :HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Un especial agradecimiento a mi BETA Gizi, quien sin ella no hubiera sido posible updatear este tercer capitulo.**

**A los lectores, nuevamente, perdonen la demora, muchas cosas últimamente han venido de improvisto, de igual manera he de hacer lo posible de subir un nuevo capitulo en los meses siguientes, con mucha suerte quizás semanas siguientes**

**Agradezco todos los reviews recibidos, eso realmente motiva bastante **

**Espero que este capitulo aunque corto, les sea de su agrado**

* * *

La pequeña nación había salido después de que el mayor se fuera a resolver algunos asuntos de Estado. Había dicho que compraría libros de cocina, y es que, la verdad, el nunca tuvo que preocuparse por preparar las comidas, era Lituania quien solía encargarse de aquello aun cuando todos ellos vivían bajo el mismo techo. Él, por su parte, era lo bastante torpe para terminar arruinando el alimento. Pero, con la amenaza latente de un castigo sí Iván enfermaba por culpa sus comidas, había decidido aprender lo más pronto posible a cocinar.

El pequeño letón caminó largo trecho desde la casa del ruso hasta la librería más cercana.

Nevaba, y los copos blancos de nieve se alojaban delicadamente como perlas en los rizos rubios.

Raivis llevaba un abrigo de lona de color rojo sangre, oscuro y de corte militar, además de una chalina a cuadros blanca con dorado decorando su delgado cuello. Hubiera deseado ponerse las orejeras, pero no las halló por ninguna parte.

Sus ojos lavandas miraban el camino, a las personas transitar. Ya quedaba poco para llegar a su destino; podía escuchar cómo la gente hablaba en su idioma natal, el ruso, y él, sin embargo, añoraba su idioma, sus palabras, el sonido al pronunciarlas. Sus grandes ojos se apagaron tristemente rememorando aquello, sus labios formaron una fina curva mostrando su estado de ánimo: tristeza. Sentía una pequeña agonía en su corazón cuando se ponía a pensar en su hogar.

Cuando alzó la mirada se vio frente a la puerta de la librería. Con suavidad empujó el marco de madera, mirando por el cristal que tenia dicho establecimiento a algunas personas, en su mayoría eran adultos de veinticinco a treinta años, algunos de ellos con sus niños tomados de la mano. Saludó con suavidad a la dependienta, ingresando de manera algo tímida hasta llegar al estante de libros de cocina.

Por otra parte, llegando a la ciudad y encaminándose a su casa, estaba Iván con su usual sonrisa infantil que ocultaba sus sentimientos y verdaderas intenciones. Pensaba en cómo le habían hecho ir hasta donde su jefe para algo tan corto, pero no podía quejarse.

Siguió su camino cuando recordó que el pequeño Letonia estaría probablemente en la casa aun o quizás no, ya que el menor le había expresado su deseo de adquirir algunos libros de arte culinario.

Sonrió para sí mismo imaginándose al menor en un delantal, cocinando en aquella inmensa cocina, de gavetas tan altas que era más de seguro que no podría alcanzar; tal vez debería pasarse por la librería y llevarle alguna novela como recompensa sí aprendía bien a cocinar. Fue una sorpresa para él ver a la pequeña nación allí dentro cuando entró, mas aun le sorprendió la cara de circunstancia que tenia éste al debatirse entre comprar un libro u otro que tenía en su mano contraria.

Discretamente siguió la rubia cabellera coronada de rizos, sin que el poseedor de ésta se diera cuenta de que le vigilaban. Iván simplemente miró cómo el menor colocaba los libros en su lugar y daba unos cuantos pasos más hasta quedar frente al estante donde se estiró lo más que pudo, poniéndose de puntitas, estirando cada parte de su delgado cuerpo; tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar una risilla.

"_Ah, Letonia… tan pequeño e indefenso. Me hace pensar que sólo quieres mi protección, y no mi compañía_" Pensó el ruso mirando los vanos intentos de la otra nación, a lo que no pudo evitar no cruzársele por la cabeza "_Deberían ayudarle, pero nadie lo hará, ¿da? Quizás debería acercarme, asustarlo un poco y ayudarlo para luego calmarlo_" Sí, era algo infantil, pero lo hacía a propósito, ya que si no lo hacía de esa manera, esos cálidos sentimientos por el menor arrasarían con él sí no los manejaba de manera prudente.

Ahí se hallaba Letonia, sin pensar siquiera que la gran potencia se acercaba de manera cautelosa y silenciosa detrás suyo. Estaba tan concentrado intentando alcanzar aquel libro que no notó la sombra enorme que, de repente, le cubrió por completo.

Las yemas de sus dedos resbalaban del lomo del recetario cuando, al volver a apoyar sus pies, sintió un cuerpo detrás de su espalda. Se había chocado con alguien pero cuando iba a girarse y disculparse, el extraño había pasado una mano por un lado de su cuello, rozándole en el proceso la mejilla.

Aquella mano enguantada se alzó hasta el libro que deseaba, lo tomó por el lomo, lo haló y se lo alcanzó al menor, quien había puesto las palmas para recibir el ejemplar. La pequeña nación miró unos segundos la tapa dura y sonrió con alegría. Se giró con cuidado procurando no golpear al amable extraño ya que, aunque le parecía raro, no se había movido ni un palmo de donde estaba.

Los ojos de Raivis se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como Rusia le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa infantil en los labios. Se le heló la sangre pero paralelamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente, bombeando más sangre, y su cuerpo fue posesionado por un ligero temblor.

– Pensé que el pequeño Letonia iba a decirme algo… ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

La boca rosa de Raivis boqueó en un intento por articular palabra alguna pero nada salió de sus cuerdas vocales; estaba asustado, y a Iván le encantaba ver en ese estado a la nación más pequeña: tan vulnerable. El ruso ya había logrado su cometido de asustarle, ahora tenía que calmarle antes de que su pequeño corazón dejara de latir de la impresión.

–Jujuju Letonia, estás tenso… Uhnm veo que has encontrado varios libros, sin embargo…– los ojos violetas brillaron de manera misteriosa a lo que Raivis tuvo que reprimir un gritito de los nervios. – No veo el libro en ruso que te dije que compraras, ¿estás retándome Letonia?– Su tono era tan ambiguo que Letonia no sabía si estaba jugando con él o sí ciertamente estaba molesto por no haber buscado primero dicho libro.

– ¡A–a–ah, cl–c–c–claro que no, Rusia-san! Yo sólo…. Ah – sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, iba a llorar. ¿Acaso Iván iba a castigarlo por algo que iba a comprar de todas maneras?

–Eso pensé. Bueno, veamos ya que estamos aquí pequeño Letonia, veamos los libros, ¿_da_?– tomó la delgada muñeca sin esperar a que el menor reaccionara, jalándolo hacia otro estante, uno de novelas de autores rusos, mirando los títulos con detenimiento, sin soltarle.

Letonia creía estar mal porque sentía como la mano del mayor estaba cálida. Aquella tórrida sensación llenó poco a poco todo el cuerpo del menor haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas. Tiñéndose de intensidad a cada minuto que pasaba.

Sus ojos lavandas se posaron en el perfil de la gran potencia, era tan alto, tan fuerte…

* * *

**Si quieren pueden dejar Reviews y comentar o quizás sugerir algo que les pique mucho decir XD**


End file.
